Getting Over
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: When a mission goes terribly wrong. FRIENDSHIP Gray and Lucy (However if you are a Graylu fan, go ahead and think of this fic as one).


**Getting Over**

**Dedicated to NekoxUchiha (Who beta'd this work) and Re-Rewind (who's just a plain idiot.**

**Enjoy.**

_"NOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs watching the horrifying scene unfold in front of my eyes. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Everything went silent, _but _the noise of the liquid hitting the tiled floors. The red liquid that could be a rival to Erza's beautiful hair. But, this red wasn't beautiful. Neither was the smell. It was a sign of defeat and struggling. Then, how comes Gray's body was hanging loosely on a tree that has pierced his chest? How comes the pool of blood is forming at its roots as the blood dripped from his body. The corpse? I could feel my chest tighten in a knot. A ball of nervousness forming in my throat as I chocked on my own saliva. A sob escaping my lips that were curving downwards. _

_I scanned his pale face. Black eyes, dull and lifeless staring at the sky with a distant hopelessness that still lingered there. I could see it. After all, I was stationed on the stairs, across to the tree that was inside the mansion. His dark hair fell to the gravity and his mouth was wide open. Legs dangling in the air like it were nothing. He was dead. His chest disappeared and was replaced with a tree. I could see the body inching down, sliding down the core of the tree and the skin shredding apart as the tree got wider._

_"N-no..." I chocked out._

_He inched down as more and more blood spurted out of his body. _

_"S-stop it!" I screamed covering my eyes behind my hands and shutting them, taking away the view. Trying to stop the endless tears from falling. Their salty taste on my cheeks, in the corner of my eyes. On my hands. On my clothes. They were everywhere. Why was I so useless? I should've helped him. I should've saved him! How could Gray, out of all people be defeated? The stripping pervert?!_

_Juvia._

_That name popped up in my head and afterwards an image of a very pale and beautiful girl appeared with a soft smile and deep blue eyes that matched her curled blue hair. She called me her rival. She loved him. What will she do when she finds out? I could imagine her shocked expression turning into horror and pain and hate perhaps? It was not a wonder, though. She would've suffered more than us. Because he was her love._

_It was a battle _we_ lost._

_Why the hell am I still alive?_

_I asked myself the question. We both fought along each other when Natsu, Erza and Happy started chasing the other bandits. We were on the advantage. And then, Gray was on the tree, dead. I was pleading for it to be an ice clone. Like it was when Simon attacked him and Juvia when we were at Akane beach, before Erza got kidnapped. Minutes passed. He was normal. Bleeding. Dead. The bandits escaped, leaving me unharmed. Well, mostly as my wounds weren't anything serious. And I just collapsed on the stairs I was occupying and broke down. I whimpered his name over and over again. Pleaded for him to wake up. He didn't. I failed as a friend. I failed as a mage._

_I was worthless._

_I opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my knees clenching the dirty skirt I wore._

_"G-gray..." I sobbed my voice dry from it and my eyes tired from the salty tears. I moved my hands slowly to my pouch and grabbed Loki's key. _

_I had to get a grip._

_"Open, the gate of the lion. Loki." I said in a whisper and Loki appeared with a frown on his face and with his back to the bloody scenery behind him. He raised an eyebrow at my watery eyes and I shakily pointed my finger behind him._

_His frown disappeared while his back was towards me. He froze and gaped at Gray. I could imagine what he felt. They've known each other for much longer than me and either of them._

_"T-take him off." I whispered._

_He just nodded and fixed his tuxedo before heading towards Gray. I still cried, sobbed and was pained about the whole situation. I wanted it to be a dream._

_Because I killed Gray._

I wanted it to be a dream. I really did. Or rather a horrible nightmare. Well, life's not simple (as I realized) and the whole event was real. Gray's funeral was held a week ago. Exactly one week after the mission we took as a team. Everyone missed his stripping habits. The guild was no fun. I still shed tears whenever I thought about him. And I did all the time. It was not something I could forget that easily. A friend died because of me. I failed him. I failed every single one of the guild members including Lyon.

I spent the first few days at home wailing and weeping into my pillow at how life was unfair and it should've been me in his place. I was hurt. My chest ached painfully and knots tied over and over in my throat disallowing me to utter a word. I still remembered Natsu's, Erza's and Happy's reactions to the sad news.

I remembered their tears.

Their anger.

It was fueling their power. The urge for revenge. And they surely had it. It was easy for Natsu to track down the bastard and he took him down.

_"LUCY! GRAY! WE'RE DONE!" Natsu busted the locked doors open although the walls had large holes in them, and they could've just walked in through them. I didn't look up though. I sat on the last stair watching the black blanket thrown over Gray's body. They didn't know that yet. Loki got it from the celestial realm and was now sitting beside me, his arm thrown over me as we both mourned in silence. Until of course the fire Dragon Slayer broke the awkwardness that has formed in the air and I had to cry even harder. It made Loki flinch and hug me tighter against his chest, stroking my hair with his hand, whispering soothing words in my ear._

_"Lucy, what's wrong? Where's Gray?" Erza asked walking closer and throwing a look at the blanket, probably thinking it was the bandit. I looked up and scanned the state of the three wizards. Erza's armor had a few scratches on and bruises where it was visible and available to count. Natsu had a bandit thrown over his shoulder and he was all in dust and bruises, his vest practically in shreds. Happy was perfectly fine except a few scratches on his face. _

_"Lucy?" Happy asked, flying towards me and landing in my lap his wings disappearing and he looked at me in question. _

_I chocked out a sob and started crying, covering my eyes with my hands and hiccupping while the sobbing continued hurting my throat._

_I heard Erza's boots against the tiled floors and a shuffle of the blanket and then a loud thud indicating Natsu just dropped the bandit he was holding. Happy jerked in my knees and squished in between my breasts in order to hide the image from his eyes. I could feel my t-shirt getting watery and I knew he was crying._

_I hugged him close to my chest and we both cried, wept, wailed. Whatever we could. It probably sounded more like we were chocking to death rather than crying the contents of our hearts out, about a loss of a stripping perverted friend._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Natsu's growl made me look up and I saw anger spread across his features. Flames engulfing his body and his sharp teeth grinding against each other making a horrible screeching noise. Happy cried harder and I glanced at the body, which looked even worse. The whole giving away all the insides, or what was left of them._

_"H-how di-did thi-this ha-happen?" Erza asked, her voice shaking. I couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. It was her second friend she lost. First Simon's death and now Gray? A boy who she knew for _years_? It was too much. Tears dripped down her face. She didn't stop them._

_"I'm s-so-ry." I whispered stuttering._

_Natsu glared at me and grabbed my throat, his flames burning my skin but I resisted going down._

_I needed to suffer._

_It was my fault he was dead._

_"WHERE IS _HE_?" He snarled in my voice, spit hitting my cheeks._

_"H-he r-an a-way." I chocked out what I managed through his tight squeeze on my neck._

_Natsu dropped me. My skin around my neck burnt and hurting and Loki was fuming and Erza was crying and Happy was in my chest and Natsu was raging._

_He was gone in a blink of an eye. Erza following._

_It was just us three and a corpse._

_I never wanted to think about what Natsu did to the bandit after he found him._

I had a few burnt scars on my neck after that incident. They were an odd dark pink color and stood out against my pale skin. I stopped eating as much and seemed almost stick-like compared to my body before. I wasn't so confident at wearing clothes and I haven't left for a job in ages. I avoided practically everyone from the guild. However, after the first few days, my eyes felt dry. I couldn't cry no more. I had no more tears left. Or so I thought.

Until I decided to confront Juvia before the funeral. Or rather on the day of the funeral when we where standing outside the Kardia Cathedral waiting for the coffin with his body to appear.

_It was raining. The drip drip sound reminding me of the blood dripping from his body. The rain was heavy and fit the mood we were feeling. The sorrow after loosing someone. It rained ever since his death. Non-stop. I curled in my bed and stared at the wall opposite thinking of all the times I spent with Gray and how I used to scold him for his stripping habit. A scowl on my face was always present but then I'd smile. If he wouldn't strip he wouldn't be my stripping perverted friend. That's what I always thought._

_I wanted him back. Really bad. I missed his lame jokes and trying to be funny. I missed his stubborn fights with Natsu and the way he went all-Happy-like when Erza threatened them with her sword. It was the best life I could imagine. Of course until the damn mission on which I failed. Deal with it, he would say. But he didn't. So I didn't deal with it. No one truly did. Everyone mourned his death._

_After another useless minute of staring at a wall and waiting for the tears to come back I stood up and headed for the dresser in which I held my clothes for funeral. I had them bought when I found out that Simon died. I and Erza, alone mourned his death in a church at night and no one knew about it._

_A simple white t-shirt with a collar and a black, knee length, straight dress hanging on my stick body. My cheekbones now visible from the lack of taking care of my self. I slid into black tights and black shoes on a small high heel. I was ready. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth, not bothering to eat. Although the last time I ate was 2 days ago I refused to throw anything down my throat._

_I left my apartment glad for the understanding of my Landlady who knew the situation and said I can have a two month break from paying the rent. She wouldn't kick me out for the next two months. I walked through the rain; towards Kardia Cathedral and noticed how Fairy Tail's people where walking inside and Juvia was on the side looking at the sky. Her expression pained and if I didn't know better than I wouldn't realize that she was shedding silent tears. She wore black clothes similar to mine. Well, everyone did. Even Natsu who just disappeared inside._

_"Juvia..." I said, my voice hoarse as I spoke. _

_She looked down on me, not hiding her tears._

_"Lucy-san... Juvia haven't seen you for a while..." She fake smiled and I smiled back showing that she didn't have to act around me._

_"I'm sorry, Juvia..." I whispered, my throat aching._

_"Why is Lucy-san apologizing to Juvia?" She asked confused._

_"It's mu fault..." I bit my lip and tears stung my eyes._

_"Juvia believes it is not." At her words I looked into her eyes. "Juvia believe Gray-sama died as a mage. He died protecting his dear friend, Lucy-san. Juvia is proud of him and Juvia is sad at the same time. Juvia wanted to tell him how she feels. Juvia loves Gray-sama." Juvia said and I broke down and we hugged, sobbing in each others arms._

_"Juvia never really though of you as an obstacle. Lucy-san wasn't a rival. Lucy-san was always a friend." Juvia whispered and we cried._

_Then we entered the church._

Now it was two weeks since his death. A week since his funeral. And I decided that I should finally pay a visit to the guild. I haven't seen anyone since the funeral, locked up in my room. Natsu or anyone else didn't try to bother me, which I was glad for. I and Natsu never said anything to each other for two weeks. All that was left from him was the burns on my skin, that where hurting me just from being there. Just for knowing what I done. They were reminding me of what I have done. Of the sin. And that's how it should be.

The weather has gotten sunny and annoying ever since the funeral. It was like it was trying to tell us to get on with our lives and live to the fullest. That sorrow was over and we should be happy. For the sun maybe. But I wasn't going to be. I entered the quiet and eerie guild just to find it really calm and practically empty.

Natsu and Happy were seating in a corner table. Both taking a nap and snoring gently, not loudly like they used to. Mirajane was wiping the bar clean with a sad face and Makarov was seating with a full mug of beer in his hand. Erza was staring at her strawberry cake and not eating it. That was abnormal. Other then them, there was no one else. The guild completely wiped out of members, that were lurking at home mourning their friend's death. That was normal. But my tears where all gone, so I couldn't cry.

No one paid attention to me walking in so when I walked over to the bar and sat in front of Mira and Makarov. They tried to smile, but their smiles quickly disappeared when they saw I was seating in front of them.

"L-lucy..." Mirajane more stated than asked, stopping her hand from gliding across the bar. I haven't seen her during the funeral probably because she was at the very front of everyone and I stayed to myself at the back and vanished right afterwards, not talking to anyone beside Juvia at that time. Mira's wide blue eyes stared at me and before I knew it she pulled me into an uncomfortable hug, because of the bar that was in-between us.

"Look at yourself. You look horrible." She wheezed into my ear and I sighed hugging her back.

"Where have you been, Lucy?" Master Makarov asked, once I was free from the hug and seating on the spot.

"I was at home." I answered truthfully.

"Lucy..." Master Makarov started but I raised my hand in protest and stopped him from finishing his statement, that wasn't really started.

"It _is _my fault. Nothing you say will change that. However..." I raised my hand again seeing he wanted to cut in."... I will not be depressed forever. This is not the Fairy Tail I know. This is not the Fairy Tail I learnt to love. True, Gray is now gone, however we must face ahead and live in the moment. Any of us could die any day. I could die, after leaving the guild because a meteor hit me dead-on. Anything can go wrong, and we must expect the worst at all times. Fairy Tail is my family. No matter how ashamed and how much I hate myself for Gray's death I will not stand around to see _my _family. No. My _and _Gray's family break apart." I finished, but quickly added. "Because he would so freeze my ass for that."

Makarov had tears in his eyes by the time I was finished and I flinched at the sight of them. I heard a lazy clap behind and then another one until I had a load of hands connecting in applause. I turned around to see the whole guild standing there with wide grins across their faces clapping at my words. Erza was smirking eating her cake and Natsu was laughing loudly. I was confused.

When the hell did they get here?

"LUCY'S RIGHT! THE ICE PERVERT WOULD FREEZE US! SO PARTY HARD!" Natsu roared, and fire flew from his mouth and everyone started just randomly throwing fists at each other and tables where flying by and Erza's cake was on the floor and she was raging.

The old Fairy Tail was back.

"Why?" I asked, after a few stunned minutes.

"We waited for you say that to us. We were waiting patiently for you to come and give us a lecture." Makarov explained and I smiled.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." I turned my head around to see Natsu with Happy flying above his head staring into my eyes with a real apology in place. I raised my eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have hurt you." He spoke.

"I'm not mad... I'm glad." I said carefully.

"Lucy's weird." Happy purred and I glared and than Natsu was hit in the head with a stool but managed to contain his anger and not lunge at any random person.

"So let's go on a job, Lucy." Natsu's signature grin made me smile.

Gray... Are you watching us?

Because we sure as hell will not be responsible for any destruction caused without you.

But, that's what Fairy Tail does, right?

It's destroying everything that's in the way.

And your place was truly with _our _family.

* * *

***Sneaks around the corner trying to hide***

**OKAAY. like everyone single person who just read that is getting their shovels ready to bury my body! I'm sorry!**

**The idea for this is, like, not an actual idea I thought hard about. Just that, _Whispers in the dark _and _until the day I die_, have got me open a wordpad and just start typing. I was in a trance. Only later did I realize what I wrote.**

**Now, now. I understand that the tree bit is confusing but, let's ignore that, 'kay?**

**Reviews? Please?**

**Criticism**** highly encouraged.**


End file.
